


anything (to make you smile)

by elijahfall



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, the only pairing to consumer my soul since mgs3 bosselot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahfall/pseuds/elijahfall
Summary: (I haven't uploaded work or written for fandoms since 2015, but there's just something about these two...)Part of an ongoing modern AU I have in my head.





	anything (to make you smile)

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't uploaded work or written for fandoms since 2015, but there's just something about these two...)
> 
> Part of an ongoing modern AU I have in my head.

             Charles is sitting in the kitchen, back bent, three sweaters on him. He's leaning over the garbage can and working at a piece of wood with a carving knife. Arthur can hear it from upstairs in bed, _scritch scrape_ , and he knows how the scene looks before he even leaves the bed. 

            "G'morning," Arthur says, walking into the kitchen. 

            "You're gonna freeze, you don't put a shirt on," Charles replies. His voice is still a little rough. "It's below freezing outside."   
  
            "That's out there, ain't it? I got you to keep it warm in here." 

             Charles laughs. Sounds like a low wind. Arthur goes over to the refrigerator and opens both doors. 

            "Eggs okay?"

            "Sure."   
  
            "I got bacon and sausage, too. You like biscuits? Grits?"   
  
            "Whatever you got's fine," Charles says.   
  
            Charles isn't picky. Arthur likes that. He preheats the oven. Charles goes on scratching at the wood.   
  
            "What're you makin'?"   
  
            "I don't know. I'm just messing around, I guess."   
  
            "You're real good at messin' around, then."   
  
            "So I've been told."   
  
            Arthur has a few already. The little wooden trinkets are sitting on the windowsill like a parade -- first the bear, then the jaguar, then the wolf in single file. They're almost real in the dark, the curve of the wolf's broad ashen back, the jaguar's spread claws. Despite himself, he's sentimental. He wants the unfinished one that Charles has in his hands to be next, just so he can say that's mine. He knows it's selfish but knowing doesn't make the want go away.   
  
            "Hey," Arthur says.   
  
            "Hey," Charles responds, easy.   
  
            "Could you make a deer?"   
  
            Charles' hands stop. He thinks on it. Arthur watches him think and leaves the water on the stove to boil.   
  
            "Depends," Charles says. "I don't really do commissions."   
  
            Arthur laughs.   
  
            "Not even for your..."   
  
            _Uh-oh._    
  
            "Fiancé? Well, it could be a honeymoon gift, I guess."   
  
            Easy. Charles is wearing the ring Arthur gave him the week after Christmas. It's knocking against the knife and making him slow to work, but he wears it.   
  
            "I ain't asking for a honeymoon gift," Arthur mumbles. The oven beeps. "I didn't get nothin' for you. Yet."   
  
            "I don't need anything."   
  
            "Well, maybe you don't think you do, but I'm still gettin' you somethin'. Just don't know what."   
  
            "I just want you. That good enough?"   
  
            It isn't romantic. Charles says it because he means it. Arthur blinks away tears as his own ring catches light in the boiling pot's steam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I may upload more of these little snippets in the future. 
> 
> I can be found on twitter @yikesdraws if you'd like to be friends with me and/or scream about these two with me. 
> 
> The title is after a lyric in the song "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band of Horses.


End file.
